guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Guyot
.]] , the last member of the Council of Twelve to be processed, uses his battle style's }} to control gravity to a greater extent than most of the Zoalords in Chronos' Council in Guyver. He can fire }} from his knuckles. The first Zoalord to be called by name, his name may be a reference to 'Guyots', undersea mountains which are sometimes said to display anomalous gravitonic effects. .]] History Some time before he was processed, Guyot became aware of the existence of the G-Units - the exact circumstances of this has never been revealed, since the only person in the world who knew that these objects even existed would presumably have been Archanfel. We may theorize he wanted them recovered for himself and let on too much about them to Barcas, who then, again presumably, passed on too much critical knowledge to lower personnel. The fact remains that he did know, and that he knew it was a theoretical possibility for a Zoalord to merge with a G-unit, and that that combination would possess power far in excess of anything else in the world. He had already put plans in motion to obtain the G-units for himself before he even stepped into a processing tank. Richard's processing was more eventful than most, especially considering the fact that Shinichiro Yamamura had gathered the very Proto-Zoalords that had been used to finalize the man's development into a Zoalord, in an attempt to kill him before he could be released from the processing-tank and take his place among the ranks of the Council of Zoalords. Due to the timely interference of the Council of Twelve, Richard Guyot was allowed to live. This would later prove to be something of a problem for the loyal elements of Chronos, as well as a mild annoyance to Archanfel, but for the moment, the only people that were directly threatened by Guyot were the scientists who had been assigned to research the Guyver Units. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before one of the other Zoalords found the information that he himself had found concerning the Guyver, he took it upon himself to kill all of the staff members that were too deeply involved with the project. Shinichiro Yamamura, however, was not deeply involved enough to come to the man's notice; this is what would give him the opportunity to make the - ultimately doomed - attempt on Guyot's life that ended with his own death. Three of the prototypes were killed as well. However one of them survived to eventually join up with the two Guyvers who had been making such a nuisance of themselves. Because the G-units were stolen, and then lost completely when they merged with human hosts, it seemed that they were beyond Guyot's reach permanently. However, he still had an ace in the hole: the Remover, a tool made by the Creators to erase the information in a control medal and reset an active Unit to a dormant state. In order for him to use it, however, he would first have to catch a Guyver, or at least obtain a control medal. This turned out to be problematic at the least. The complications from battling the Guyvers were endless. They seemed to just refuse to simply die, no matter what he threw at them. In the end, he confronted Guyver III himself, barely surviving a mega-smasher blast at point blank range, burying his foes under hundreds of tons of rubble. After that, he attempted to capture Guyver I, but he, too, proved elusive. After weeks of fruitless searching, a much bigger problem cropped up: Archanfel, who had become aware of his treachery, had come to Mount Minakami, demanding he turn the Remover over to him. In the battle that followed, Guyot ultimately and desperately resorted to using his most devastating weapon, an attack which could destroy the entire planet - creating a miniature black hole. This proved too much even for Archanfel, who was pulled in and vanished. Now all that he had to do was collapse the black hole again, before it consumed everything. In the end, an exhausted Guyot discovered the band of rebels, including his own surviving prototype, were hiding right under his nose - in the deepest sub-level of Relic's Point. Confronting them, he finally got the opportunity to turn the Remover on his hated enemy, Agito Makishima - but in his drained state, he could not muster enough power to properly fire up the device. Severely injured by an attack from his prototype, Masaki Murakami, he withdrew from the battlefield until minutes later, after the Relic - activated once more by Guyver-I - had emerged from Mount Minakami. Using Murakami as a hostage to draw out Guyver I, Guyot attempted to use the Remover again, but then the unthinkable happened - seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Archanfel materialized and unceremoniously tore out his Zoacrystal. As he was reeling, Guyver-III used this opportunity to blast him with his gravity cannon, and Richard Guyot finally fell into the roaring volcano that Mount Minakami had become, dragging the Remover with him into the inferno. Months passed, X-day finally happened, and Chronos took the reigns of the world, bringing a new world order. The Guyvers had vanished - destroyed by Archanfel - mere moments after Guyot had, freeing the Zoalords from their threat. A mighty space-Ark had been raised and Chronos was at the very peak of its power. An observer, however, could have seen a disheveled, bandaged figure stalking through the narrow streets of a Tokyo suburb, mumbling vengefully to himself. Incredible as it was, Guyot had survived and had not relented in his hunger for power. Soon, he fell in with the Rogue Zoalord group - after the death of Cabraal Khan, consisting only of Luggnagg de Krumeggnic and Jabir Ibn Hayyan. Whatever he had to offer them, their reward consisted in reprocessing, equipping him with a new, synthetic Zoacrystal - making the role reversal between him and Masaki Murakami now complete - and putting him in control of several specialized Zoanoids of their creation. His first mission: to convince the female Guyver to join their cause... and it appears at this time that he has succeeded. In the OAV Guyot comes to Japan, accompanied by the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five, after repeated failures by the local Chronos branch to recover the missing Guyver units. He does not demonstrate any of his ambitions in this version, or assume his Zoalord form. He's seen falling out of sight when the Chronos building collapses in the sixth episode, but is seen alive in the Relics Point base at the end of the twelfth. The English version translated his name as Guou (gee-you-oh). .]] Guyver 2: Dark Hero (second live action film) Guyot appears in the second film, but like everyone else, obviously, he was given changes. His name was changed from Guyot (GEE-OH) to Gouo (GOO-OH), and he looks somewhat different. However not much is really known about him. He is only really shown giving Crane orders in his brief appearances throughout the film. Also, unlike his other counterparts it's never revealed whether he is actually a Zoalord or not. It may be likely he's either a human or Zoanoid with very high authority in Chronos. He is portrayed by Jim O'Donoghoe. Category:Zoalords Category:Stubs Category:Characters